


Possessive Love

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Hela Lily-Rose Potter won them the war against Riddle, only for them to turn on her and throw her into the deepest cell on Azkaban. Death has come to call upon His Mistress and in doing so gives her the ability to turn back time, only this time she won't be siding against Riddle. Hela figures its her turn to focus on herself and gather men who will love her fully and be loyal to her alone. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN HELA!!! ALL PICTURES WERE FOUND ON GOOGLE IMAGES!! Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad. (FIRST OFF THIS STORY IS MORE FOR MYSELF BUT I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!)

It was heavily silent in the cell that I had been left to rot in after winning the Second Wizarding War against Riddle, it was more often than not that my mind would start showing me just how much I had been used. "How the mighty has fallen..." I whispered through blood cracked lips as a mirthless smile overtook my face. Being down here for who knows how many years has bleached my once vibrant red hair blonde as my eyes faded to an icy blue, not that I knew about the change of my eyes if it hadn't have been for the fact Sniveler aka Severus had stopped by and pointed it out to me.

"They will reap what they have sown Mistress." A raspy deep voice answered back causing my spine to stiffen and my eyes to widen, it had been at least two years since my last visit from someone.

"As much as I would like to slowly pull their bones from their bodies one by one and watch as they scream oh so beautifully, I know that with these magical runic binds branded into my skin that I am useless to make them reap." I shot back candidly honestly not caring if this was me finally going insane or not. "Mistress, time has no true hold on you now that you have collected and united my Hallows." The voice offered sounding almost amused and chiding as it spoke from seemingly everywhere.

"So for example I would wish to go back to the moment where I first actually confronted Riddle I could do so? With all my memories and magic of course." I asked before adding the last bit since knowing my luck it could happen only for me to not realize it had happened, Potter Luck at its finest. "Just say the words Mistress." The voice offered this time sounding from right beside me as the shadows began to wither and move to embrace my chained form causing me to throw my head back in a mad cackle that would have made Bellatrix Lestrange proud.

"Unwind time Death." I spoke confidently while a large wide splitting feral smile appeared on my face causing my lips to crack further and bleed coating my teeth. "As you command." Death answered gleefully wrapping his shadows further around my form as the world began to slide away from us becoming nothing but a blur of flashing light.

**CONFRONTING RIDDLE:**

"Thank Morgana for Death." I whispered as my eyes focused onto the room around me where a possessed Quirrell stood in front of the mirror of Erised.

"You don't seem so surprised to see me here instead of Severus Snape, you also seem to be different from the child I have dealt with this school year." Quirrell spoke up breaking me from my thoughts making me lift icy blue eyes that had once been a stunning emerald onto the possessed man in front of me.

"That's because before now I was a simple eleven year old naive child being lead on puppet strings." I offered slasher smirk appearing on my face as I walked gracefully toward the mirror.

"Oh?" Quirrell asked sounding interested and confused as his eyes looked over my tiny form.

"You are looking at a time traveler, though this time instead of planing and killing you I want to join you." I offered letting my full magic rise to mingle in the air to show I spoke nothing but truth while relishing in having my magic at my beck and call instead of being sealed under my skin. "And what could have possibly caused the down fall of the Girl-Who-Lived and Dumbledore's Golden Girl?" A hissing raspy voice asked as Quirrell turned around and began to unravel the turban on his head showing me Voldemort's face.

"Try being thrown into the pits of Azkaban for years with your magic bound and sealed away and see if you don't wish to bath in the blood of those who put you there." I answered top lip pulling away in a feral snarl as my rage grew to those who had betrayed me.

"And what do you want in exchange? There is also a prophecy that you child will be my down fall." Voldemort asked before adding intrigued over the person in front of him.

"I want a few of your Death Eaters for my own, the prophecy was a fake Dumbledore had planned the whole thing out." I answered even as my mind began to think on a few men who followed Riddle that had always interested me even if I couldn't show it.

"And what Death Eaters of mine do you want and for what purpose?" Voldemort asked with a hissing laugh even as I side stepped him to look into the mirror easily watching my older form wink and place the stone into my pocket with a vindictive smirk, wasn't it just a bitch that I knew the way around the protections. "I want the loyalty that they give you to be honest, they also intrigue me and seeing as this time I won't be an enemy I am hoping I can actually speak with them." I answered as I spun back around and with a small smirk on my lips did I show Voldemort the stone he had come here seeking.

"How about I throw this in to show just how serious I am on joining your side?" I slightly teased making Voldemort let out a mad cackle even as he watched me.

"To know that you are not trying to double cross me, you know I will have you leave Hogwarts with me." Voldemort finally offered causing me to shrug having already planned to leave the castle.

"I planned on brewing up a illegal potion to age myself back to eighteen along with creating a fake identity to go by, the Girl-Who-Lived will have become the Girl-Who-Died this night." I answered truthfully making Voldemort smile widely even as he threw his arms out.

"Then so be it, lets leave and we can discuss just which of my Death Eaters have caught your eye." Voldemort agreed making my laugh right along with him even as I summoned with the help of Death a copy of my younger self with red hair and green eyes that not even Dumbles would be able to tell was a fake.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been easier than I thought to slip into Diagon and into Gringotts and retake up my Headships and make it so everything stolen be it money or items was forcefully returned while the goblins sent out a letter informing them that a distant cousin was now Head of House with the death of Rose Potter. I was lucky that no one knew my actual birth name was Hela my parents having decided to call me by part of my middle name which threw off the others and the Hogwarts book had even been written to Rose Lily Potter.

"You seem to be in a highly good mood." Riddle who now no longer looked like Voldemort having retained his old human form instead of the snake like being he had been in my past/future. "Seeing as how Dumbles is now scrambling to find another puppet to control while also regain his lost funds now that he can't dip into the Potter Vaults, well the only thing that could make me even more happy would be his tortured death by my hand." I answered with a slight shrug as I took a seat at the dining table that evening to eat the dinner that the house elves in Slytherin Manor had prepared.

"I do think now that I have regained my body we talk about the details of the deal between us." Riddle began moving to fold his hands before him as his red eyes locked onto my form, it truly was freeing to be an adult once again.

"I will not betray you as long as you do not try to use me as a pawn or control my very life, along with a few of your Death Eaters of course. In doing so you will have my loyalty and even my memories of just how you were destroyed last time around." I answered thinking it wasn't to much to ask in exchange for all that I was giving back in return.

"I would like to see just exactly how you were able to return to the past before I fully make any decision." Riddle decided making me raise an eyebrow even as I locked eyes with him and allowed him into my mind to review the day I came back and even the moment I was first thrown into Azkaban.

"You truly aren't meant to follow my Phoenix, very well I have decided. For the rest of your knowledge on just how I loss the war and for your loyalty to alley with me for you really are meant to lead by my side I will give you control and rights to the chosen Death Eaters of your choice." Riddle said simply making me blink because I hadn't thought it would be that easy for him to agree nor offer me a higher position as a fellow leader figuring he would want me to be marked as one of his.

" **You are my Mistress he knows this now, you are a Queen who should have the world bowing at her feet not some common follower.** " Death spoke near my ear in his raspy deep voice that seemed to echo. "Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier who I know for a fact faked his death and is still very much alive, Fenrir Greyback and Thorfinn Rowle." I answered with a slight smirk knowing that most of those I picked were in his inner circle and going from the twitch in his eyebrow he noticed this as well.

"Some of my most blood thirsty and loyal followers." Riddle said before nodding and conjured a contract that would be magical binding keeping us both to our words and promises.

"Fun fact Severus Snape has not been loyal to you since the moment you killed my mother and wants nothing more than to see you fail and be taken out, Bellatrix while extremely loyal will cause you a lot of problems down the road as will Lucius who will give up your Diary Horcrux over a grudge." I said to keep up my end of the bargain between us and if I took delight in turning Riddle's full rage at Snivels then so be it. "I will summon Evan Rosier and Fenrir Greyback later this evening to inform them they now serve another and have my mark removed so you may add your own, I even have an idea for your mark if you do not already have one in mind." Riddle answered with as he gave me a thankful nod for informing him of a traitor he hadn't been to sure of.

"Before I forget the one who is still somewhat sane but loyal to you Barty Crouch Jr is very much alive and being kept prisoner by his father in their home." I added having almost forgotten about the slightly adorable if insane by most normal standers.

"Then there is much to be done tonight." Riddle finished the conversation with after we both signed the contract with a blood quill to fully bind us to our words before he stood up and headed for his personal study.

" **There are some who would stand beside you Mistress.** " Death spoke up inside my room as I moved to lay upon my bed.

"Who?" Was the one word question I could get out because truly if there had been those who were truly loyal to me than where were they when I had been bound and chained.

" **Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum, and Oliver Wood. All but Viktor Krum were thrown into cells above you for fighting to have you freed even if illegally. It would be easy to unlock their memories of their future selves to have them join you**.." Death answered making me sit up in a rush even as I felt some joy knowing there had been a few who had fought for me.

"Do it." I ordered with a slight thankful smile to the deity who had claimed me for themselves.

" **It shall be done, let this game begin and be the start of the fall of a puppet master and his followers**." Death said softly with a deep chuckle that had the shadows powering forward even as those humans against his Mistress felt a shiver of fear race down their spins.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad. 

Knowing that in just a few short minutes I would be reunited with some of the friends I had believed to betray me along with Riddle calling Fenrir and Evan to him was almost nerve racking if it hadn't been for the fact nothing really seemed to scare me anymore.

"My Lady." Luna's wispy and carefree voice filled the room as she shadowed into the room sky blue eyes bright with knowledge as she moved closer to my sitting form to kneel before me.

"Am I really? Death has told me that you were one of the few to side with me and fight for my freedom little dove." I asked head tilting to the side even as I flicked my wrist aging Luna to that of her young adult self having no need to stare at a child that she was not.

"Yes I am, not even losing my father and so called friends could turn me from your side My Lady. My sight is for you alone to use as you see fit because you were the first to care for me and see me for who I really am." Luna answered simply no lies hiding in her eyes as she locked eyes with me and allowed me to see inside her mind that she spoke truth.

"Rise little dove and stand beside me, but let it be known that if you are swayed from my side I will show no mercy as I shred you limb from limb, that not even in death will you be given mercy and peace." I finally stated while motioning to her to take a spot to my left since only my most faithful would have the spot to my right.

"It is good to see you rise to what you were meant to be My Love." Oliver Wood's voice called out with happiness as he also appeared before me and like Luna was aged to match the man he had been making my own lips twitch.

"You call me your love hm?" I teased lightly remembering the crush I had on him back when I was a small twelve year old girl. "You are My Lady, My Mistress, My Queen, but more than that you are My Love." Oliver said voice deep with conviction as he stalked forward to kneel at my feet as his hand snaked around my ankle to bring my foot to his mouth to place a kiss upon my foot making my eyebrow rise in surprise.

"Can't blame him can you My Queen? You truly do deserve to have men at your feet worshiping you." Neville's deep baritone added as Krum and he arrived being aged to fit their mind set even if it wasn't the exact age they were in the future.

"To my knowledge before Death told me otherwise I had believed you all had forsaken me as the Weasley's and Granger had." I offered eyes growing cold at how much pain I had been in when I believed all had turned on me. "We would never do such a thing, for what they have done to us and for mostly what they had done to you we shall watch the world burn at your feet." Susan Bones said fiercely Dean and her being the last to arrive. "And if I wanted you to bring me your aunt and have you torture her to insanity you would do so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow wanting to truly know how far they would go for me, words were just that pretty things to say but action spoke more truth than anything else.

"Than I would drag her here by her hair and make her bleed so prettily for you My Lady." Susan spoke with zero hesitation with the others nodding along making a true smile appear on my face.

"I want you while in my presence to be in your older forms I have no need for children even if those forms could be of use while you attend Hogwarts to be my eyes." I decided mind working on just how best to put them to use as I remembered just what they excelled at even if they hadn't been dark at that time.

"Neville you will be the one I look to when I need certain potion ingredients, Oliver you will be the one to befriend Lords in high places on the Light side and sway them to my side, Susan begin getting the dirt on those your aunt has files on that I can use, and Luna my little dove I want you to do what you do best, find things that have been lost to history and write down where they can be located that will help me." I ordered making all but Dean and Krum nod in understanding.

"Krum I believe you would be best to sway those foreign to England the best speech and such to sway. Dean you were always the one best at befriending all Houses while in Hogwarts and going without being noticed when you wanted, find me those who you think can be swayed." I finished getting smirks from both men. "It seems you have began have you not?" Riddle's voice called out gaining all our attentions and making those who were already mine to surrounded me and face the uncertain in front of me.

"They were loyal to me even in the future." I explained lightly with a slight shrug even as I sent an image of just how I wanted them to stand around me. Luna on my direct left and Oliver on my right with Viktor and Neville standing on the other side of Oliver and Susan and Dean on the other side of Luna. "You smell divine." Fenrir's voice broke the tense silence as the Alpha wolf stepped forward as if hunting prey causing me to let out a peal of tinkling laughter.

"It is fitting that I do since I am as close as a divine being as there will be here on earth." I teased eyes lighting up with want as I watched Fenrir and Evan both move to stand before me with Riddle staying near the door in curiosity to what I would do next.


	4. Chapter 3

Riddle did not try to enter further into the room just deciding to stand back and watch our reactions to one another, it didn't surprise me truly since it was in his nature. Taking the large masculine forms of both Fenrir and Evan left me fighting back licking my lips, they truly were attractive and just something that makes a woman want to purr in delight looking at them.

"I do hope Lord Voldemort has informed you of the deal between us and just how the two of you and others come in to play." I began with a raised eyebrow making Riddle nod while also being glad I hadn't called him by his real name but the one he had chosen for himself.

"You want us." Evan was the one to reply with a raised eyebrow while Fenrir grinned something savage and lustful as his amber gold eyes stayed locked onto my form where I sat between those who belonged to me.

"Yes, you are not only magically and physically powerful in your own rights but you are also highly intelligent and attractive. I want you as mine, to willingly follow me as you had done so for Lord Voldemort." I answered honestly truly not seeing the need to lie as I gracefully got to my feet with Oliver offering me a hand to do so, if I took delight in the look of possessiveness and jealousy Fenrir and Oliver both displayed well only I would know about it.

"My Love, are you sure they are worth it? If they try to betray you for Voldemort." Oliver said softly as he took a step closer to me to whisper directly into my ear uncaring to the glares from the two men in front of me it gained. " _I want them, my magic reaches for them even as I speak. They will be mine fully and completely that no other will matter but me_." I hissed knowing that only Riddle would understand though Oliver did get the idea with a knowing look overtaking his face as he stepped back bringing my hand to his face to place a reverent kiss to my fingers before letting my hand go. " _Do you plan to take them all as yours_?" Riddle hissed back curiously making my eyes flash to his lounging form.

" _I need those who will anchor me and my magic now that I am something else than fully human, they shall be my Knights, my Anchors, and my Lovers_." I hissed back hoping to make him understand just why it is I wanted them for my own.

"Can the boy even really pleasure you like you deserve? I would make it so at the end of it you could not even feel your legs and thinking nothing but of me and pleasuring you as you deserve." Fenrir growled out gaining my attention making me turn toward him and without anymore hesitation did I step up directly in front of him.

"Can you? I want not a gentle lover to take me to bed but a beast, a animal that will make it so I am so thoroughly fucked I can't see straight for days. I want a man to wrap his hand around my neck and dominate me so fully I can say only his name, but will that man be you is the question." I whispered directly into his ear as I let one hand wonder to his hair and the other to rest against his chest right over his heart.

"Minx.." Fenrir snarled with warning eyes fully burning molten gold as the wolf just under the skin came out to play. "I have yet to sleep with Oliver, but he is mine and there will come a day that I will seek his bed." I warned getting to the point as I took a step back before he could lay his hands onto my body with a slight flirtatious smile.

"Will you kneel before me and become mine?" I asked the one question that had brought them here before me, for if they were unwilling I would let them go. "Yes." Evan spoke up first surprising me as he moved forward all grace before stopping and then kneeling before me eyes burning with intense emotion as they met my own.

"I pledge myself fully to you, Hela Potter, Lady of House Potter and Black, Mistress of Death." Evan said evenly making me reach down and wanting to make a point grabbing the same arm that had once born Riddle's mark. "Let this be the day that you, Evan Rosier, become my Knight and my Anchor." I said simply but full of power as I thought of my mark and allowed it to form and brand to his skin tying us together, I would have to of course mark the others later. "You may take a spot in front of Luna." I continued motioning to where Luna stood, those who followed me even before would be my generals and real inner circle while the previous Death Eaters would be as I had said my knights and anchors which makes them above my inner circle. Oliver and maybe two others would of course join them and become knights themselves.

"As you wish My Lady." Evan said as he gained to his feet but before truly leaving my side did he grab the same hand Oliver had to place a searing kiss in the exact same spot eyes locked on Oliver who sent him a withering glare.

"My turn." Fenrir said gaining my attention once again and it made me wonder if the powerful alpha would kneel before me and bow in this instance to me.

"As you say it is." I agreed making him give a wicked smirk as he stalked forward until only a small amount of space kept us from touching.

"I pledge my life and being fully to you, Hela Potter, Mistress of Death, and Lady of her Houses." Fenrir said switching the words up to his preference as he knelt instead with one knee to the floor as a knight of old before he titled his head back so his eyes stayed locked with my own.

"Let it be known from this moment on until death, Fenrir Greyback, Alpha Wolf of his pack, is mine fully." I continued also switching the words up for ones that fit this man before me better even as I moved to place my hand on right over his heart, he had never bore Riddle's mark surprisingly.


	5. Chapter 4

It was Riddle clapping that brought the moment between Fenrir and I to a end making Fenrir growl softly in warning even as he gracefully returned to his feet and moved to stand beside Evan barely sparing Oliver a look who was still glaring at him. "I think it is about time we begin discussing how we shall break the others from Azkaban, do you not?" Riddle asked lightly making me only hesitate for a second before turning toward Oliver.

"Begin talking with the others what your plans shall be when you all return to Hogwarts, Fenrir and Evan I shall get with you both once I have the others." I ordered before turning back to Riddle to see him offering me a hand. "We shall be back then." Riddle said eyes roving over those gathered in the room one last time before he lead me from the room and toward his personal office. "Out of those personally that I have locked in Azkaban I shall want to retrieve the Lestrange brothers, Dolohov, and Bellatrix the others can wait till a later date." Riddle continued once we were alone in his office.

"Dolohov is mine as is the Lestrange brothers." I said with slight warning making him nod in understanding. "But Bellatrix is mine." Riddle said simply making wrinkle my nose in distaste as I remembered it had been her that had taken Sirius from me.

"We will also be getting Sirius Black, trust me when I say it won't take much to get him to switch sides." I continued making Riddle raise an eyebrow in curiosity since he had tried to sway Sirius to his side more than once.

**TIME SKIP! AZKABAN!**

Taking in the island that held the prison Azkaban left me with memories of the betrayal I had felt at the hands of those who I had thought of as friends and family. I only took slight comfort as I felt Death's arms wrap around me in a loving parental hug causing the shadows to wither under my feet seeking to comfort me in their own way. "Shall we?" Riddle's voice broke me out of my thoughts making me forcefully shove all previous memories deeper into my mind to focus on here and now. "We shall." I agreed as I conjured my Patronus and watched with slight awe as a Thestral charged from my wand instead of the original stag it had once been.

' **You truly are my child now**.' Death whispered in my mind even as I watched a Basilisk join the Thestral as we made our way further onto the island. With Death by our side we had no worries of the Dementors trying to attack us for they knew better to go after those Death stood beside.

"Now would be the time to use that spell you created." I said making Riddle chuckle even as he began to cast the spell that would freeze all human guards until the counter spell had been spoken. "I shall leave Bellatrix to you." I said before moving forward once I knew he had completed the spell unafraid of any getting in my way as I sought after the man who was suppose to raise me after my parents deaths but was unable to.

"Hello Padfoot." I whispered softly taking in the large Grimm before me with slight sorrow and regret as I remembered how he fell through the Veil of Death in my original past.

"Is that you Hela?" Sirius asked with slight hope as he shifted to his human form and staggered to the bars as he took me in.

"Has it really been that long?" Sirius asked next with confusion and grief as he took in my adult form.

"All will be explained after I get you out Padfoot, you need to trust me." I answered with making Sirius nod with no hesitation making me smile slightly as I blasted the door off the hinges after he had moved away.

"It really is you!" Sirius said with so much joy as he pulled me into his arms and uncaring of the dirt and smell that surrounded him as I returned the hug just as tightly.

"It is, you need to take this and it will take you to my home where a house elf will begin giving you the potions you need to regain your health." I said sternly knowing I didn't have much time and so with one last tight hug did Sirius let me go and take the portkey that would take him to the place Death had set aside for me. "Dolohov I do hope you are ready to leave this place." I said turning around to take in the man who had been watching me from the cell across from Sirius's empty one.

"And I should trust you why?" Antonin Dolohov asked with a slight sneer head tilting to the side as he watched me through narrowed eyes.

"Because you now belong to her." Riddle answered in my place making me turn slightly as Riddle joined us with a slight nod to let me know Bella had been released. "My Lord." Antonin said through slightly gritted teeth even as he backed up to allow me to blast the cell door open hand easily coming up to await his own portkey. "Do not think this is over Little One." Antonin warned me before he was taken from the island.

"The Lestrange brothers?" Riddle asked with a smirk making me roll my eyes at his cheeriness, who would have thought a sane and winning Riddle would be a cheery one?

"Yes." I answered already moving toward where they were being kept deeper in the prison, why further away than even Bella I have no clue.

"My Lord!" Rabastan said with a wicked grin while Rodolphus leaned against the cell bars eyes roving over both our forms as we came to a stop outside their cells that were facing each other. "Hello Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, do meet your new Lady and Mistress of Death, Hela Potter." Riddle stated easily as he waved his hand blasting open both cell doors taking enjoyment from the complete bafflement of both brothers.


	6. Chapter 5

It took everything I had to not roll my eyes at Riddle for his choice of words, really he was being over dramatic today, the little shit. My eyes moved to take in the reactions of Rodolphus and Rabastan and of course both were now looking toward me with raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes, thanks ever so much Riddle.

"All will be explained once we have gotten out of here, the choice is yours Rodolphus and Rabastan. You can either come with me and serve loyally as you had done for Voldemort or you can stay here and rot." I offered calmly while giving Riddle a warning look when he chuckled darkly. "As you will then My Lady." Rodolphus all but sneered as he nodded toward the cell door making me realize that with these three men including Antonin I would have to prove myself to them.

"Smart choice." I said with a slight sneer of my own even as with barely a flick of my finger did I watch with a smug smirk as both doors dissolved before me. "Back to the Manor with you both." Riddle said moving to standing just behind me as he tossed the last portkey to the men who easily accepted it and left. "It will be interesting to see just how you will win over these three." Riddle offered hand moving to rest almost gently on my hip making me eyebrow rise in surprise.

"Its half the fun." I agreed before wrapping the shadows up around us and letting them take us back the the Manor that Riddle was using.

**BACK AT THE MANOR~**

It was a slight raised eyebrow and a sigh did I take in the fact Fenrir had Antonin pinned to the wall with a snarl covering his face while Evan had both Lestrange brothers bound at his feet.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked breaking the tense silence and causing both Evan and Fenrir to move toward me before kneeling at my feet in greeting, it was only with a twist in my stomach did I really understand why Riddle had them do this for him. It was addicting and made one feel powerful and truly in control. "Rise Fenrir and Evan." I said making them do so without a second to waste as both moved to stand on either side of me.

"So easy is it for your loyalty to be changed, then again you both always did stink of traitor." Antonin snarled as he tried to remove the blood from his jaw with the back of his hand. "If you can not sense or see just how powerful she is than you really are blind, my magic calls to hers and feels complete when I serve her." Evan was the one to respond with a slight shake of his head at Antonin's words.

"It isn't betrayal when Lord Voldemort allows for it with ease." Fenrir added growling the words as he worked to keep the wolf from tearing Antonin to pieces for speaking ill of his Lady and Queen.

"Enough. There is much to be done and go over, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange the Dark Lord has agreed to give you all to me for helping him regaining a body and his sanity back." I finally spoke up once again to keep Fenrir and Evan from attacking the others again like I could see they wanted to.

"Hela Potter is my equal and ally in this war, you will respect and follow her as you have me." Riddle said with warning flashing in his crimson eyes as he once again moved to stand beside me. "There is one other thing I have to do tonight so this needs to be solved now. I do not expect to have your loyalty so easily in one night, otherwise it would not be real, though I do expect for you to respect me since I was the one to free you." I continued even as my hand moved to rest upon Evan and Fenrir's chest to calm them down. "I am not your enemy nor have I been." I finished with before turning toward Riddle knowing I had left the three with a lot to think over.

"I leave them in your capable hands while I leave to deal with the fourth prisoner we broke free." I stated more than asked getting a nod of understanding even as I reached for Fenrir and Evan because for this next bit I would need their strength and calm.

**HIDDEN MANOR~**

"HELA!" Sirius shouted and rushed forward to once again hold me in his arms before I had a chance to take in the Manor that belonged to me.

"Padfoot." I whispered with a small smile because truly I had missed and loved him more than I had James Potter, James was a fable of a man who I only heard stories of while Sirius was flesh and blood and was there for me. That didn't mean I didn't love my birth father it was just that Sirius had come to mean more to me, it was something that took years to accept. "Its real. You are really here and I am no longer in that horrid place, but how are you so much older?" Sirius asked almost brokenly afraid to know if he had really been rotting away for more than a decade or two.

"I know it will be hard to believe Sirius but in the future years from now I will be betrayed by Dumbledore and others who I had believed to be my friends; so I came back, and I knew that this also gave me the chance to save the man who I saw as my dad. The man who had helped me understand my own emotions and let me cry on his shoulder as I went through shit I shouldn't have had to." I answered and knowing that this would be truly hard to believe did I slowly and gently pull his mind into my own to allow him to see for himself. "Now we wait." I whispered as Fenrir easily picked up Sirius and set him on the couch to rest as he reviewed my memories.


	7. Chapter 6

It seemed to take hours for Sirius to review all my memories leading up to me ending up in the past and the choices I had taken once I had arrived, I truly didn't know if Sirius would still pick me over Dumbledore or not and that left me feeling on edge.

"If he betrays you, I will kill him." Fenrir said quietly his breath warm against my neck as he placed a lingering kiss there. Before I could reply I noticed Sirius begin to blink rapidly before letting out a wordless shout as he spun around and allowed his magic to blast from him and begin to destroy the room we were in.

"I WILL END HIM! HOW DARE THEY TRAP AND SHACKLE YOU TO AZKABAN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAD DONE FOR THEM!" Sirius screamed rage having taken over his common sense as he continued to destroy the room leaving only myself and the other two untouched.

"SIRIUS!" I shouted to gain his attention surging forward to wrap my arms around his arms and waist to hold him still and to try to help calm him down.

"They will pay for what they did to you." Sirius finally stated voice hoarse from the screaming he had been doing as he spun around to clutch me against his chest to see for himself that I was alright and that I was really there.

"And they will, I didn't just come back to save you Sirius even though I had already planned to. I came back to make those who betrayed me pay." I answered swiftly as my own eyes glowed with held back rage.

"Where was Remus? I didn't see him after that night when I had died." Sirius asked sounding confused and slightly afraid to hear if another of his friends had become traitor.

"Dumbledore used Hermione to help him bind Remus as his puppet. Remus didn't have a choice when he betrayed me Sirius, Luna was able to get the truth of it to me somehow before I came back into the past." I reassured making his shoulders slump in relief at having still one friend alive and truly being his friend. "What do you plan on doing while the others attend Hogwarts?" Sirius asked curiously gaining Evan and Fenrir's attention both having been wondering the same.

"I plan to take up my seats and begin to gain more rights for Magical Creatures and having a Orphanage be built. This will take time since I will need to read up on the current laws and such that have been passed along with gaining allies with leaders of the Magical Creatures I wish to help." I answered knowing this would take up a lot of time its why I would need my older followers to help.

"I am the Alpha and Leader of the Wolf packs in England, I can begin to gather up my full pack and have them search out other packs around the globe to join your side." Fenrir offered making me nod because I was hoping he would be willing to help without having to be ordered.

"I was hoping you would say that, Evan I know you are good at tracking down beings and things that have no wish to be found similar to how Luna is." I began only for Evan to chuckle lightly before giving a nod.

"I have knowledge of where the current High Elves and Fae are living, it will take time but I will be able to gain their alliance for you." Evan cut in causing my own tense shoulders to relax some even as I turned to Sirius who watched me with so much love and adoration of a parent proud of their child.

"Can you take up the Lordship of House Black and sit the seat to help me begin gaining allies from other Lords and Ladies in the Light section? I can have Rodolphus focus on the Dark section while I take the Greys." I finished my statement coming out as a question because I knew how much Sirius had hated his family and having been forced to become the perfect Heir as a child.

"For you I will do whatever you need me to, you are as good as my own daughter and I know Lily and James both would agree with me." Sirius answered easily and readily making my smile brighten at knowing I hadn't lost the person I saw as my father in this time for the choice I had made and the ones I would make.

"Then its time Evan, Fenrir, and I returned to the Manor for the others and allow you to get the healing you need to recover from the years spent in Azkaban." I finished with moving forward to once again pull Sirius into a tight hug that he returned just as tightly, we both needing to be reassured that we were both whole and alive.

"I love you Hela, Lily and James would be proud of you and loved you no matter what you choose to become." Sirius whispered against my ear and I hadn't even known I had needed to hear those words as the last of the tension in my body faded away leaving me slumped in his arms.

**BACK AT RIDDLE'S HIDEOUT~**

"What will you have Rabastan and Antonin do?" Evan couldn't help but ask curiously as we arrived into the office that was at the moment empty.

"Rabastan was good at Runes and Wards so I will have him focus on learning some of the future wards that were created and place them around each Manor that will be used as our base." I answered thoughtfully.

"Antonin is very creative when it comes to creating Dark Curses and things so I know he would be best to send afield to other Wizarding places outside of England to gain an idea of who would be willing to follow me." I finished with giving a light hum as we left the office room to head for the dining room that I hoped houses the Wizards I was looking for.


	8. Chapter 7

When I entered the dining room it was with no real surprise to see the other men already there with the head seat and the right seat beside it being left empty, it seemed Riddle did have spots picked out where they all sit. "It is good to see no bloodshed among you." I teased lightly hiding my surprise when Riddle pulled out the head seat for me to sit though from the looks being shown on the others faces they weren't able to do the same. "Now I do believe we should deal with the issue at hand lovelies." I continued once I had taken a seat crossing one leg over the other with my head held high and smirk tugging at my lips as I took in those surrounding me. ' _He wants you as HIS.._ ' The seductive whisper trailed over my shoulder as crimson eyes stayed locked on my form.

"Lord Voldemort has made a deal with me that if I returned him back to bodily form and gave him back his sanity along with making sure he could still not be killed he would give me a few followers of his in return for my aide." I once again explained more in detail than I had up to this point making their eyes stay locked to my form even as their jaws tightened to hold back their venomous words over what I had to say.

"She has done what none of you could have, she who was foretold to be my downfall has been the one to bring back my reign! I owe her everything and if it is you that she wishes to have for thanks, than she will have you!" Riddle finally snarled out making the room fall silent as I sent him a raised eyebrow concerning his words.

"Did we mean so little to you as your followers?!" Antonin couldn't help but growl back at Riddle with so much disgust at realizing that their commitment meant so little to the man they had bowed before. "Those who follow me will prosper, I care for ALL magical blood do not mistake me, but in the end I am the one who shall stand above all, and SHE will be right there beside me." Riddle retorted easily with a slight shrug crimson eyes flashing with warning.

"Why would you even want us?" Rodolphus spoke up quietly causing my eyes to turn toward him at hearing his question.

"I came back from a time in the future where I had been betrayed, my magic had been chained along with my body inside Azkaban where I would be left to be forgotten after I had won them the war against Voldemort." I began keeping my emotions under tight control as I spoke of something that would always cause me rage, but revenge was a best served cold. "Before I had come across each of you in the war, all but Evan anyway who had faked his death so well not even the so called Light side had known the truth until it was almost too late. In each battle I was forced in and faced you all caused my interest to rise, this time around I plan to sate that curiosity that you enforced in me." I answered easily even as I watched their reaction to my words truly curious on how they would take them. "So you expect us to just bow before you?" Rabastan asked with a sneer that Antonin copied both unbelieving in thinking I would be that naive.

"That is half the fun actually, why force you to bow before me when I can win you over? There will be a day where you will bow willingly before me and when that day arrives I will cherish and soak in my accomplishment." I shot back with a laugh giving the men a mocking smile so sweet it could have been dipped in poison. "That day will never happen!" Rabastan snarled moving to rise to his feet only to be slammed back down as my magic filled the air and locked them all into their chairs.

"Do not mistake my curiosity as a weakness, disrespect me again Rabastan Lestrange and you will not have to worry about bowing, for the dead have no such worries." I snarled out my temper snapping no matter how hard I tried to keep calm, it was almost unsurprising after everything I had been through for me to come out the other side fully sane. " _Calm_." Riddle hissed catching my attention and actually helping me regain my calm and sanity that had slipped as memories had forced themselves forward merging and replacing reality.

" _Thank you_." I hissed in return truly thankful he had helped me regain myself even as I took in the sight of both Evan and Fenrir moving out of their seats to move to my side to also be of help making my lips once again tilt up into a smile.

"Do forgive me for that gentlemen it has been a very long week if you would." I stated as I raised a hand to push my hair from my shoulder eyelids lowering to half-mast as I took in their reaction to my magic at its fullness. "You are Dark, no.... you are more than that." Rodolphus was the one to break the silence in shock and some awe having never felt such darkness even from Riddle who had once been the darkest one could have felt.

"I am. I am the chosen Mistress of Death, that must saying something no? Death **chose** me." I answered with a smug smirk tugging at my lips as I leaned forward hands facing down on the table to allow them to see the shadows that began to twist and twine around my fingers before their eyes.

"You have no worry of me turning against you." Fenrir said easily with Evan nodding both having felt that pull toward me from the start making the other three look at them with only a dawning of understanding. "She who walks beside Death has chosen us to walk beside her, means something that does." Evan stated smugly causing Fenrir to laugh as the others dumbfounded looks while Riddle just sat back taking it in even as he began to plot.


	9. Chapter 8

It was later that night as I settled inside my manor able to finally relax and let the past few hours fade into the recess of my mind, it was easier than I had believed it would have been. Sirius had been asleep when I had gotten back meaning that for now I was left alone and could allow the shields around myself fall. "You do not need to pretend with me." Fenrir's voice spoke up making me straighten and turn to where he stood leaning against the doorway, it made me wonder if allowing them full assess with my home was smart or not. "I do not pretend for anyone Fenrir, I pretend so I won't fall apart with everything I have been put through." I refuted easily while reaching for the glass of wine in front of me making Fenrir roll his eyes as he stalked forward and knelt in front of me.

"I am yours fully, let me be here for when you need me as it should be." Fenrir denied with a growl making me give a bitter smile as I leaned forward toward him hand reaching to cup one side of his face.

"But will you betray me as they have if I do? Will I find yet another knife in my back if I lowered my guard to let you fully in?" I questioned softly speaking only loud enough for him to hear me as if afraid to break the intense moment between us. "I will not turn against you ever Hela Potter, you are my Queen and the one I have pledged my full being and soul to." Fenrir answered simply burning amber eyes locking with my own blue eyes making me give him a trembling smile as I leaned down to place a soft kiss to his forehead in thanks.

"I may be a Queen and Mistress of Death but I am still human, a women who has her whole world burned around her and chained by those meant to care for her." I whispered as if admitting a great sin making Fenrir stand up and pull me into his arms and take the seat I had been sitting in so I could rest comfortably in his lap as he held me.

"You are so much more than the rest of us Hela, but with us who have sworn our lives and souls to you, you can be human and weak if need be with us." Fenrir offered hand tangling into my hair making me give a small but genuine smile at his words and just how much he had meant them. "Only for those true few then." I agreed having always just wanted someone to be able to lean on, that would allow me to be the human I am and not the General or Leader that others wanted from me. "Fenrir seems to have beaten me here then." Evan joked as he entered into the room and took a seat near us and reached forward in order to take my hand into his making me turn more toward him, my back pressed tightly against Fenrir's chest making me feel safe for the first time in awhile with another.

"Should have been faster." Fenrir shot back with a smirk on his face as Evan rolled his eyes even as he brought my hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss there in greeting making me send him a warm smile. "I know that it might be awhile before Rabastan and Antonin fully become yours, but Rodolphus is not only more in tune with his magic and his surroundings but he is also intelligent enough to realize the truth of things." Evan continued making me realize that he seemed to know Rodolphus very well making me raise an eyebrow in question.

"Rodolphus and I were in the same year in Hogwarts together along with being in the same House, I know him better than most, even his younger brother." Evan answered with a light shrug making Fenrir shake his head even as he rested his hands low on my waist but stayed silent. "I am not afraid of working to gain their loyalty, what I will not do is change myself and bow for them as I had been forced to do for others before. If they still after learning of who I really am do not wish to bow then they can stay with Riddle." I finally said easily because while I wanted them, it wouldn't be worth it if I had to end up bowing before their wishes. "And as a leader you should not bow before your followers anyway, they will either learn and join us or they will be left behind." Fenrir stated ending the conversation with those words since not only was I but even Evan was in agreement. "What are your plans for Black?" Evan asked curiously causing me to sigh and slump back into Fenrir's chest. "He is my Godfather and someone I had once come to see as a father figure, the only one I even had since James Potter was killed before I could know him." I began tiredly mind already moving forward to find just what I wanted to do concerning Sirius.

"I think I will have him focus on Remus and freeing him from the binds Dumbledore has him in, if when freed he still wishes to follow Dumbledore no matter how unlikely that is then Sirius will have to be the one to kill him. I will not have my plans ruined over one wolf, though I highly doubt Remus will side with Dumbledore." I answered getting two nods of understanding since it was the truth, most wolves that have been bound and leashed always end up attacking those who had done it when given the chance.

"The pup better know his place or I will deal with him." Fenrir warned eyes glowing a bright gold as his wolf surfaced to the front. "And you shall do so if that is the case but do remember that if he sides with us, but fights against you, that you have a right to deal with him; just don't kill him." I offered with a small smirk hand resting right where my mark branded his skin over his heart getting a wicked smile in return while Evan laughed.


	10. Chapter 9 (Slight Smut in this chapter!)

When I finally left Fenrir and Evan both were heading to bed but had mentioned that if I needed them then I was more than welcome to join them in either of their beds, and if I had been in a more better mood I just might have taken one of them up on that offer. Sighing as I let my bedroom door close behind me as I moved to take a seat in front of my vanity I kept my eyes from locking on myself in the mirror instead looking at my hands.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly and if the slight shuffle of clothing was anything to go by I must have surprised them with knowing they were there. "I want to know if it is true." His voice whispered in the air as he moved to stand directly behind me in order to cage me in causing me to hold back a snarl of distaste.

"I am Mistress of Death yes, I am immortal and am something other than human because of it." I answered tiredly even as I slid to my feet and turned leaning against the vanity in order to face the man who stood there watching me. "I will not bow or change for you or the others, either you willingly belong to me or you can go back to serving Voldemort." I continued with warning edging my voice making the other sigh but nod in understanding.

"I can feel it, your magic." He stated softly as he pushed the seat between us away to fully cage me against the vanity.

"Careful there Love the last man to try to corner me ended up dead." I said eyes glowing with my magic as it came to the surface making him shudder as it wrapped loosely around his form. "What do you want from me?" He asked voice ragged as his hands moved to grip the vanity on either side of my hips causing a small smirk to tug at my lips.

"You, I want you to willingly kneel for me and eventually swear your loyalty to me alone." I answered confidently keeping one hand near his while I raised the other to slowly slide up his chest to gently clasp the side of his neck. "My loyalty isn't easily given." He warned even as to my surprise he pulled back and in one graceful move knelt in front of me on one knee as his eyes stayed locked with my own. "I will have it." I claimed with a smile knowing that I would even as I moved to stand directly over him while tangling my hands into his hair pulling at it lightly to hear the deep growl come from his chest. "You will." He said right before surging back to his feet and pushing me against the vanity once again hands moving to cup my face as he pulled me into a searing kiss that had my toes curling in desire for this man. "Goodnight Hela Potter." He whispered against my lips as he finally pulled away and began to head for my bedroom door causing me to sigh in dissatisfaction even as I sent the man a warm smile in return.

"Goodnight Rodolphus Lestrange." I answered before moving a few minutes later once he had left to leave the room myself too coiled to fall asleep now thanks to him. "You smell delicious." Fenrir commented when I opened the door to his room and stepped in without waiting for permission making me laugh lightly because of course the wolf could smell my arousal. "Rodolphus decided to work me up and then leave." I answered with a slight shrug only to cut off what I had planned to say next as Fenrir tangled a hand into my hair in a tight fist and yank me against him.

"His loss is my gain then." Fenrir said dragging his lips across my neck while his other hand gripped my hip in a bruising grip.

"Be silent or I will stop." Fenrir warned in a deep growl as he nipped at my neck causing me to let out a loud moan. My hands flew to my mouth to keep my sounds quiet as Fenrir used his claws to tear my clothes from me even as he backed me up against the closed door. "Such a stunning sight you make." Fenrir complemented as his hands moved to grip my thighs and pull me up making it easier to wrap my legs around his hips even as I settled my hands on his shoulders. "In this moment you are mine and in this you will submit to me." Fenrir growled deeply against my neck causing me to tilt my head further to the side taking pleasure as his hands roamed my body scrapping lightly here and there against my sensitive skin. "Please." I silently begged and from the bright amber eyes staring back at me I knew I had caused Fenrir to fully snap and the wolf was now in control as he held tightly to my thighs as he all but tossed me onto his bed. "Silence." Fenrir growled with warning as he pulled my legs apart as I gripped tightly to the sheets as he began to nip and kiss his way further down my body. It seemed everything went silent and still for all but a second before he surged forward and buried his head between my thighs using his teeth and tongue to tease me causing me to throw my head back and bite my lip to keep the scream from leaving my throat. "You taste like heaven." Fenrir praised as I lost control and had to grip his hair in one hand while using the other to clamp over my mouth to stay silent as ordered. Fenrir moved slightly to allow space as his hand came up to smooth over my inner thigh getting closer to where I wanted them only for it to stop as a knock was heard on the door.

"I am going to kill whoever that is!" I snarled in complete frustration while Fenrir threw his head back with a laugh even as he agreed.


	11. Chapter 10

I just laid there trying to keep my frustration under control as Fenrir got up from the bed while tossing me one of his shirts to put on before heading for the door to see who was knocking so late at night.

"You have bad timing my friend." Fenrir said with a growl no humor to be heard in his voice as he addressed the person standing on the other side of the door. "I wouldn't have knocked if it wasn't important." Susan Bones said softly with a grimace as Fenrir allowed her into his room and took notice of me sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but Fenrir's shirt glaring toward her. "You look like you want to kill me slowly.." Susan muttered eyes wide as she kept watching me making me let a slow evil smile pull at my lips as I watched her in return before finally rolling my eyes and motioning her to speak.

"I apologize for interrupting Hela, but this is something that you need to know now and not later." Susan said making me straighten in my seat and gain a serious look because I knew Susan wasn't the type to say something unless it needed to brought to light. "What has happened Susan?" I asked finally as I patted the spot beside me so Fenrir would sit down making Susan relax further having always been uncomfortable around the werewolf. "I was finishing going through my memories of before and the ones from here and I realized that you hadn't been made aware of it so knew it had to be mentioned now." Susan began as she stopped right in front of me before taking a deep breath.

"Dumbledore and others are using your accounts at Gringotts and draining them dry." Susan rushed out and the large wide eyed look I gave her in surprise wasn't faked, because it hadn't been something I had thought about.

"Then I will need to go to Gringotts and regain full control of any and all accounts that belong to me, including Sirius's accounts." I said with a grimace that was more a snarl then anything, this was just yet another way that they had used me and it wouldn't continue. "Since you let The-Girl-Who-Lived die concerning the rest of the world I had an idea of what identity you could take while still using your real name." Susan continued with a wicked smile curving her lips as I gave her my full attention.

"James Fleamont Potter might have been the last from the main family line but what isn't well known is that his uncle and aunt had a daughter a few years younger then him. The child of course died with her parents but not many outside the family even knew she existed giving you the perfect identity." Susan finished with a smug smile as I gave her an impressed look, it didn't surprise me that Susan had dug deep into the Potter line since it was something she had been known for. "That would make me a Black through 'my mother' meaning that with Sirius's permission I could also take over his accounts until we clear his name. Hela Dorea Potter would be the name I could use having only to have to change my middle name to do so, this is perfect and something the Goblins can further fix up for me." I said giving Susan a thankful nod that had her beaming before spinning around to leave knowing her aunt would be home soon and would question where she had gotten off to. "To Gringotts then?" Fenrir asked as he offered me his hand making me sigh in defeat because I knew this meant for now we couldn't continue where we had left off, almost made me want to kill something because of it.

**GRINGOTTS BANK!~**

It took us only an hour to leave the house for Gringotts, mostly because I had to dress the part and to also let the others know just where I was going that night, Sirius needing to come along in order to give me permission as such had taken the form of the Grimm. "Welcome to Gringotts how can I help you?" The Goblin teller asked with a sneering bored tone as he looked down at us making me raise an eyebrow.

"I need to speak with the Black Family Manager along with the Potter Family Manager." I said speaking clearly with command making the Goblin nod with narrowed eyes before barking out something in his language that had another Goblin rushing toward us to lead us further into the bank.

"Here we are." The Goblin said simply before walking off making me roll my eyes even as I stood tall and knocked on the door.

"Come in." An older voice commanded and sharing one last look with Sirius who had shifted back into his human form after getting away from the main part of Gringotts did we walk into the room. "What can I help you with?" The Black Goblin Manager asked hands clasping in front of him on his desk as he watched us take a seat in front of him while another Goblin likely the Potter Manager stood beside him.

"I am Heiress to the Potter House, though I have 'killed off' myself that is known as The-Girl-Who-Lived to the wizards in England. I am here to gain a full identity and background as Hela Dorea Potter daughter to Dorea Potter nee Black and Charlus Potter." I began getting to the point knowing they hated having their time wasted.

"I am also here to claim all Headships belonging to me along with regaining all money taken from my vaults without my permission." I finished though being impressed as I watched them already starting to work on doing as I had asked while I spoke as I turned to Sirius who nodded before leaning forward.

"I am Heir to the Black House and I am giving my right to the Headship over to my goddaughter Hela Potter, I only attain rights to my personal vault, so mote it be." Sirius said speaking clearly and surprising me because while I had been okay with dealing with his accounts publicly until his name was cleared I hadn't expected him to hand over his Headship.


	12. Chapter 11

Returning from Gringotts was a relief since now I had an identity that not even Dumbles could refute nor deny, the goblins were very good at their jobs after all, and since I was truly the Heiress to Potter House it was easy to have the tapestry accept my new identity. "We need to talk." Rodolphus said speaking up from the hallway as I headed for my personal offices, I was still tense and coiled from being interrupted early which left me in a horrid mood. "Now isn't the best of times Rodolphus." I shot back with a shake of my head only to hold back a groan of irritation at seeing Riddle leaning against my office desk wearing a wicked smile on his face that made me want to smack it right off. "Something I can help you with?" I asked Riddle with a raised eyebrow deciding to hold my tongue for now as I rounded the desk to sit in my high-back chair. "I believed you should be the first to know that Snape has moved to return to my side today, he brought the ever so bad news of the prophecy going blank in prophecy hall." Riddle began smile turning smug as he gracefully sat in his own high-back chair that he conjured matching my own. the arrogant ass-hat. "Trusting Snape would be a mistake, he isn't on your side nor really on Dumbles." I warned while clasping my hands together in front of me as I leaned my chin on my fingers as my elbows rested on top of the desk in front of me. "Now that is something I already could have guessed, shall I send you his heart and tongue in a gift basket?" Riddle offered head tilting to the side as if talking about diamonds and roses as gifts instead of body parts.

"I might just blush." I shot back with my own smirk that turned into a smug smile at the growl Rodolphus let out as he moved to stand to my right directly behind me. "You truly will make a stunning Queen." Riddle whispered huskily crimson eyes darkening to scarlet in his growing desire of me.

"Its not that I will make, no I am a Queen." I refuted with a wave of my hand as I sat back in my chair and crossed one leg over the other elegantly. "Have you seen either Rabastan or Antonin?" I asked curiously breaking the silence that had begun to grow around the three of us, Sirius had headed back to his room wanting to begin working on our plans concerning Remus. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Rodolphus interrupted causing me to turn slightly in order to face him, in doing so I missed the look of dislike and rage on Riddle's face at losing my attention.

"Oh? Do share then." I ordered while motioning for him to take the seat across from me and beside Riddle, if I took joy in making him uncomfortable after he left me high and dry, well then only I would know. "Rabastan appeared in my room an hour ago wanting to talk to me about the truth of your words." Rodolphus began getting an eye roll from Riddle, I was starting to wonder if I should just start referring to him as Tom, considering I had a feeling he planned to keep popping up. "Instead of wasting my breath I decided to pull him into my own memories and show him proof of your words." Rodolphus finished smugly having taken joy in knocking his younger brother down a peg and showing just how he had messed up.

"Then I should be expecting him to appear before me?" I asked giving Rodolphus a once over even as my eyes filled with pride as I let my magic wrap and curl around his sitting form in its own form of thanks and as a award for getting his brother to see sense.

"Yes, he went to see Antonin to talk with him over it." Rodolphus answered as he relaxed into my magic his own coming forward to twine around my own, it seemed to almost be purring. "Curious, I know for a fact Antonin is at my manor talking to Bellatrix." Tom spoke up viciously smile more teeth than anything as he sent a look of superiority at Rodolphus as he tensed back up while I frowned. "The only reason Bellatrix isn't withering in agony at my hand is because she is yours." I said with distaste having hated the fact I couldn't torture the bitch because of Tom. "Shall I gift wrap her for you?" Tom asked again eyes brightening with interest and glee at the thought of blood shed to come, he truly had no real care for Bellatrix.

"I would be very pleased if you did." I answered truthfully because while I would take pleasure in him torturing and killing Snape, I would be that much more if I could kill Bellatrix.

"Why break her out and claim her as one of yours if you plan on just handing her over to Hela?!" Rodolphus cut in eyes narrowed as he turned to the man who had once been his Lord. "Because Hela wants her of course, what do I care if one witch dies if it pleases my Queen?" Tom shot back with a raised eyebrow even as he waved a hand in disinterest.

"Did you care for any of us?" Antonin's voice called out from the doorway making all three of us turn toward where Rabastan and he stood watching us.

"No, while I was fond of my elite, which was you three and the others of course, I still would not have hesitated killing any of you if you stood in my way." Tom answered truthfully, he wasn't a caring nor good man after all hence why he was a Dark Lord.

"Then it is a good thing we no longer bow before you then." Rabastan said speaking up through gritted teeth even as pain flashed in his eyes. It felt like in that moment we were at a stand still, though from the uncaring look Tom sent toward the other men, well it didn't seem like he agreed or disagreed with Rabastan.


	13. Chapter 12

The stand still was only broken over the fact that Sirius had come rushing into the room eyes lit up with fury and barely suppressed betrayal making me stand to my feet even as my mind began to go over just what could have gone wrong. Sirius meant the world to me, I saw him as a true father figure being the only one I have ever had that was flesh and blood before me and I refused to let his anguish continue when I could do something about it.

"What has happened?" I asked once he had stopped right in front of me working to get his breathing back under control as his flashing silver eyes met my ice blue, it killed a part of me to see the pain reflected back at me. "My Queen." Luna's voice interrupted the silence as she almost seemed to float to my side head bowing briefly before turning to curl into my side as I stood there facing the three men before me. "I will not ask again." I said simply warning lashing out from my tone that almost dripped in ice as I began to wonder just what has now happened to cause Sirius pain and would have my dear little moon appear before me. "The poor helpless wolf has become a human puppet so entrenched is he that the strings are literally hanging him." Luna's voice said in a whisper like song as she answered my question making Sirius tremble with his rage and guilt while I almost seemed to made of stone for how still I had become.

"Get me Fenrir." I ordered eyes flashing toward Rodolphus who nodded at once sending one look of distaste at Luna from where she was curled into my side as I began to run my hand through her long silvery blond locks to help sooth my own rage. "You have need of me?" Fenrir asked as he stalked in barely a few minutes later making some of the tension in my body fade away, it would take a wolf to save one.

"Remus is trapped in Dumbledore's web, I need you to free his wolf, free him of the strings killing him." I ordered even as the threat of failing me hung silent in the air between us making Fenrir grin savagely at the future fun. "Don't worry, I will make sure the pup makes it home with his head screwed on straight." Fenrir soothed showing more teeth than anything as he smiled at me.

"Then do so." I shot back my own smile tugging at my lips as I dismissed him, this wasn't something that could be put on hold now that we knew, especially since he was accepting poison that was slowly killing him. "As you will it." Fenrir answered with a bow of his head before he spun around and stalked off to begin his mission leaving the room in silence once more.

"I want Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black dead." Sirius finally spoke up voice more a growling snarl than silken words as his rage began to bubble up and out of his control making me send him a look of warning as I let my magic rise and wrap around him to help sooth him.

"Explain." I ordered once again making Sirius nod in a jerking motion before turning slightly to glare at Riddle and Rodolphus making me rise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you order my brothers death sentence?" Sirius gritted out toward Riddle making the Dark Lord raise an eyebrow as he sent him a bored look before rolling his eyes and gaining to his feet so he ended up towering over Sirius.

"No I did not, I had believed Regulus Black had ran having grown scared of the war he had become a part of." Tom answered speaking nothing but the truth, what point was there in lying when the truth cut far deeper than lies ever would. "Because I found out the proof of Bellatrix murdering him on what is said to be your orders!" Sirius snarled in a loud scream causing me to have to clamp my magic tighter around his own to keep it from lashing out. "I did no such thing." Tom denied as his eyes narrowed not liking where this was going, Regulus had actually been a favorite of his and one he had wanted to name his true right hand before he disappeared, though it seemed he had been murdered. "He isn't lying Sirius." I answered the unasked question from the look Sirius sent to me making him bite back another scream of rage as he began to rant loudly of just what he would do to Bella if he ever got a hold of her for betraying her House and future Lord of House Black. "It is almost poetic just what one would do for the love of their affections, jealousy truly is the most known motive for death." Luna said softly head tilted to the side as I dragged my hand over the side of her neck as I kept an eye on Sirius who continued to rage before me.

"I do not take lightly to being made a fool, Bellatrix will pay for this." Tom warned his own lips pulled back in a snarl of his own fury at having been lied to. "As the last male of House Black and Heir you can have her stripped of the Family Magic and tried by magic itself for her crime against the Black Family." Rodolphus offered causing Sirius to gain a wicked smirk, it was a known fact that having Family Magic stripped from someone was more painful then any curse including Crucio. "I will do one better than that." Sirius said seriously before stalking from the room, lets hope he keeps from spilling any blood on my carpets, I had no wish to have them replaced or any other such issue because he got messy and careless. "Things are truly staying interesting." I mused as Luna wrapped her arms around my waist and sent a smug look at Tom and Rodolphus both who sent a murderous look back in return, my little moon was such a little shit.


	14. Chapter 13

**Fenrir P.O.V:**

The house was silent leaving one to wonder if there was even anyone home, but if one was a werewolf they would be able to hear the deep breath and steady heartbeat from inside giving the owner of the home away. The pup had been left to roam alone for too long, no longer would Fenrir let it continue now that it was effecting his Queen. Walking forward with zero fear of being stopped after double checking to make sure Dumbles hadn't placed any Wards around the property to keep a closer eye on his puppet, sloppy of the old fucker to have not done so. "Time to wake up pup." Fenrir called out once he had finished placing up Wards of his own to make sure the pup couldn't leave or get help without his permission, he would not fail his Queen. "GREYBACK!" Remus Lupin snarled in fear and loathing as he jerked awake from the couch he had been sleeping on, last night had been a full moon and had been harder then others leaving him weak.

"Lupin, it is past time we had that talk." Fenrir said with complete calm while he had a wicked smile on his face that was to sharp, to animalistic to be friendly making Remus recoil even as he reached for his wand. "No pup you won't be needing that wand." Fenrir refuted surging forward faster than Remus could react and slammed his foot into Remus stomach knocking the breath out of him and making him collapse to his knees and drop his wand that Fenrir summoned to himself. "You are a fucking monster!" Remus growled out chocking on his words as he worked to regain his breath arm clamped tight around his waist making Fenrir chuckle in amusement. "What was that? I couldn't hear you pup." Fenrir teasingly asked as his fist lashed out slamming into Remus's jaw while the other hand grabbed a fist full of Remus's hair keeping his head locked into one position which allowed him to slam his fist repeatedly into his face as he thought of all the pain this fucker had caused his Hela, it didn't even matter that he was only a puppet because if he had just accepted the wolf it wouldn't have been possible for someone to make a puppet out of him.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Remus cried out spitting out blood from his mouth and body trying to slump over in complete pain. "BECAUSE YOU LET A HUMAN TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING PUPPET!" Fenrir snarled loudly face shifting more into the wolf as he began to get to the whole point of this mess. "Now you won't have a choice but to straighten up and after I clean up your mess you will have only one chance to prove yourself before I tear out your throat." Fenrir continued face back to normal as his temper cooled down even as he dug his claws into Remus's neck and eyes turning molten gold as he forced himself into Remus's mind and pulling forth the chained wolf from inside the other man.

' _Time to come out and play pup._ ' Fenrir said speaking directly to the chained wolf as it gave a whimper of submission to its Alpha and began to strain against the chains that were Albus's magic keeping it there. ' _Out. Let out_.' The wolf growled out desperately and with a force only an Alpha could have used his own feral magic to rip away the chains holding the wolf at bay and taking enjoyment from the pained filled scream Remus let out as his mind was torn apart as the wolf moved to take full control for the first time. "Until you can heal and actually realize what you have done wrong I will be only letting the wolf keep control of you even when in human form." Fenrir said sternly and full of command knowing that for now having the wolf be in control with him keeping full command over it would be better than the human half being in control, what with his Dumbledore fanatic self. "Yes Alpha." Remus said tonelessly eyes staying a dull gold to show the wolf in full force bowing before its Alpha's command and orders making Fenrir relax some even as he used his magic to clean up and heal the other.

**BACK AT THE MANOR!:**

**Hela P.O.V**

My mind kept wondering back to how it was going in getting Remus free from the strings Albus had around him, then again I also wondered if Tom would really bring me Bellatrix so Sirius could have his revenge for the death of his brother.

"Mind lost in thoughts?" Tom asked causing me to blink and look up, a smile appearing as I took in the sight of a tied and gagged Bellatrix bleeding from many wounds at Tom's feet, he even added a bow to her head.

"You really did gift wrap her for me?" I teased even as I pulled on the bond belonging to Sirius to have him make his way back to my office. "Of course, I do not take being made a fool of lightly." Tom answered crimson eyes gleaming as he struck his foot forward to shove Bellatrix forward making her let out a scream of pain making me raise an eyebrow.

"I poured a potion of my own creation down her throat, it makes her nerves ten times more sensitive than usual, ten times the pain from even the littlest of kicks." Tom answered the unasked question with a blood thirsty smile pulling at his full lips making one of my own appear. "Bellatrix.." Sirius snarled gaining our attention as he stalked into the room silver eyes locked onto the form at our feet with so much loathing I was surprised it didn't set the woman on fire. "She is yours to do what you wish with." I said simply making Sirius smile widely before grabbing Bellatrix by her hair and literally dragging her from the room listening to her screams brought a sense of enjoyment to both Tom and I.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sirius P.O.V**

My eyes almost felt glazed over in the wrathful frenzy that filled my body, memories of my baby brother and of a time when we actually got along before the crazy bitch calling herself our mother ruined us. For but a moment I felt as though Regulus was there beside me, that for once I had made him proud as I sought the revenge against the one who cut his life so short. "What are you going to do hmm?" Bellatrix cackled with madness glinting in her eyes and showing that even chained up and magic locked away she still only felt amusement. "Do you even feel it? Has your insanity numbed you from the Family Magic slowly poisoning your blood and slowly killing you for turning on the Heir of our House?" I couldn't help but ask eyes hard and full of steel as I kept a close watch over her reaction to my words.

"What need of I for Family Magic when I have my Lord?! That brat was planning to leave our Lords side even after everything he had been given! It should have been me!" Bellatrix snarled frothing at the mouth as she began to rant. In a blink of an eye I had raised my wand and sent a personal spell Regulus had created and shown me at the woman causing her head to be thrown back as she let out a wailing scream.

"Regulus was always the more intelligent one out of the two of us, this beauty of a spell he created right before we stopped talking and I had ran away to live with James, call it him enacting his revenge through me if you will. It causes a small spark to be sent to each nerve ending and pressure point in the body and then amp up until its similar to being electrocuted, only it doesn't stop until I cease the spell with the counter one." I said as if we were talking about the weather, the fact I took immense pleasure in watching her wither in complete agony as I sent the spell at her again, her scream was silent this time but no less pleasing to see. "Before I kill you, I think it would be a justice for everyone to know of your vile act of being a kin killer." I continued stepping forward having summoned the Black Family Dagger that was entrenched with the Lords Magic over the centuries and began to carve from shoulder to shoulder on her chest her crime. The fact that this certain dagger also caused pain and suffering, pulling forth your worse nightmares and fears and trapping you in them inside your own mind for the full time it is piercing your skin was the second best part. "MY LORD WILL AVENGE ME!" Bellatrix screamed at me making me throw my own head back in laughter, because I knew just what I would do to fully destroy this woman before I killed her, the savage smile on my face widened as I sent my patronus to have him join me.

"You really believe that don't you." I said more than asked as I waited for the last bit of my revenge taking the time to send a carving hex and a few dark curses at her to watch the blood drip down her chained hands that kept her hands above her head and standing on her tiptoes.

"My you actually aren't as horrid at this as I had been thinking." Tom Riddle's voice said making Bellatrix's head snap up and her to send the Dark Lord a beaming smile before cackling in delight believing she was being freed.

"I have a favor to ask of you, something that will truly deal the worse damage and destruction to her." I said easily while taking in the large and small wounds I had placed upon Bellatrix while talking to Riddle.

"And what would that be?" Tom asked curiously head cocked to the side as he took in the beaten and bloody form in front of us.

"I want you to forsake her and remove your mark from her arm." I answered feeling almost high on my blood lust as she let out a wail of denial and fear finally breaking right before my eyes and no longer laughing even as I had tortured her. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do so revoke the oath Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, has sworn to me. Let Magic judge her for the crimes of taking the life of kin." Tom said seriously as he stalked forward and clamped his hand over her forearm that bore his mark and the next scream that tore from her was almost inhuman and deafening in sound. Not even a second after Riddle had taken a step back and away from her did she slump forward all fight and will leaving the woman as she shattered before my eyes.

"Let Regulus Black, the one you have killed, be here and proud as you finally reap what you have sown. Let you not even in death feel anything but agony in knowing the one you love and desire has forsaken you and brought you here to your death." I said once again moving forward and grabbing her tightly by her hair to yank her head back so her dead almost vacant eyes met with my own. Without another second of hesitation I surged forward and slit her throat using a different dagger than from before, this one had been Regulus's personal dagger and one he had refused to take off, one that had appeared back in the Family Vault in Gringotts the moment of his death. "That was a quicker death than I believed you would give her." Riddle commented before sending me a look before leaving likely to search out Hela or to continue working on one of the plans he was working on.

**Hela P.O.V**

I kept silent and still eyes hard as I stood there in the shadows watching my godfather slowly piece himself back together after taking the revenge on the one who had taken his brother from him, the proud feeling that filled me when watching him was a surprising one. Truly the only reason Sirius had been Light was because of James and not wanting to be anything like his mother, and this moment showed his true colors.

"He did well." I said softly once I had also left and sought out Tom knowing he would be waiting for me, he had been aware of me being there from the moment he had walked into the room. "It could have been stretched out longer, more bloody, and of course more screams." Tom said with a shake of his head in disagreement making me huff a laugh.


	16. Chapter 15

I stood there inside my office over looking the grounds as I let my mind wander, already I have come so far in enacting my revenge against those who had betrayed me. Thorfinn Rowle was not one of mine as I had wanted, but I had the Lestrange bothers, Antonin, Fenrir, and Evan; so I couldn't be to upset with that. Sirius had begun to focus on helping Remus heal now that Fenrir had retrieved and freed the werewolf from the strings strangling him.

"Soon you will have won against the pawns of Dumbles." Luna whispered airily as she breezed into the room and to my side. The smile that lit my face was vibrant and dark as I let my arm wrap around her waist even as I kissed her temple in thanks for her company and words.

"Rodolphus and Evan have already begun to work with Antonin and Rabastan to build and gather the Magical Beings and help them have safe homes to claim for themselves in these last four months. Thank Morgana and Death that magic speeds things up on that front." I said in agreement hand tangling in sliver curls as peace filled me at the knowledge I was one step closer to reaching my goals. "What do you plan to do with Dumbledore?" Riddle asked voice breaking into the quiet moment as he walked into the room eyes taking in Luna's form against my own with a sneer of dislike. "I have decided that in the end you will have the final mark and move to destroy Dumbles, Luna my little moon will work to get Grindlewald free and have him be the bait to entrap Albus Dumbledore." I answered easily eyes taking in his form with slight lust even as my mind went over my Knights Fenrir, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Evan, Oliver, and though not known Riddle himself. "You and I are immortal, can the same be said about the others?" Riddle asked curiously eyes still locked onto Luna's form where she still refused to move from my side causing my lips to quirk up slightly.

"Those tied to me as mine are just as immortal as us, only if they wish to die of old age will I free them from my hold." I answered quietly hand moving to continue running through Luna's hair. Sirius worried me with his obsession of fixing Remus, it caused Fenrir's offer to seem more worthy in getting rid of the problem all together. "Viktor plans to ask you for Susan's hand in marriage once we have dealt with Dumbles and can retain our older forms as we overtake Hogwarts for you as its new professors." Luna whispered hands moving as she twirled around my form truly reminding me of a fairy of old. "The Goblins plan to release the contracts against the Weasley House and Granger child no later than tomorrow, by then they will know of their enslavement to your House for their guilt of stealing from you." Rodolphus said entering the room eyes barely taking a moment to notice Riddle before he was moving to wrap me into his arms.

"Out of all my Knights you are the only one who has no care of the fact my little moon is always at my side." I said in curiosity, because all the others including Oliver did not care that Luna always attached herself to me. "Because I know that while she is one of yours as I am, she is not one of your Knights. Meaning I have nothing to fear or be wary of, because in the respect I outrank her in your affections." Rodolphus answered with a smug smirk eyes bright in want and pleasure while Luna giggled moving to kiss his cheek and mine before flouncing away to seek out her husband Neville. "Antonin has made it known he wishes to take Granger for himself." Rabastan said softly knowing I was likely to not react well to this, but then again I had lost a lot of the good in me when Hermione who I saw as family helped chain me away.

"She was always looking to free house elves while always working to keep me as a slave to Dumbledore, now Karma has returned and She has chosen to make Granger feel what I had and worse." I said with a shrug uncaring that Antonin wanted the whore, he could have her and it was my hope he ruined and broke her. " _How far the mighty have fallen_." Riddle hissed regaining my attention as I sent him a look, the Dark Lord had room to talk. " _How far the mighty has risen my dear Dark Lord, because this Queen will sit upon the throne made of her enemies bones and blood as they receive their due desserts_." I hissed back with a raised eyebrow causing Riddle to throw his head back in a laugh while Rabastan and Rodolphus shook their heads but stood beside me. "Bambi, I need Fenrir to help me. I have done all that I can alone. I need help and this is all I can ask of you because if this doesn't work than I will lose him." Sirius called out making Riddle sneer but stalk off to finish up a few more plans we had set in motion leaving the four of us alone in the office.

"Fenrir will help you then, but know if he still plans to betray you even after you had fought to free him from his strings, then he isn't worth your love." I said seriously as I cupped my father in all but bloods face in my hands. "I shall go retrieve your wolf then." Rabastan offered sending his brother a look before leaving the room causing Sirius's shoulders to relax. "It has been almost six months since we had freed him from his strings, even with the wolf being in control to allow Remus to heal from having the chains and compulsions removed, to think he still refuses to see reason." Rodolphus couldn't help but comment with distaste causing Sirius's silver eyes to flash in warning. "We will know by the end of the night if he is with us, or against." I said voice cold and ringing with warning and finality making both men back down as Fenrir stalked into the room eyes narrowed and flaring in warning and want of the chase and fight ahead.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sirius P.O.V.**

My hands couldn't stop shaking as I followed behind Fenrir as we moved to the room Hela had given to Remus for his use and to keep him locked away until she could learn of his leanings and loyalty. Whispers of the past flew through my mind showing me moments of Hogwarts and four teenage boys playing pranks and messing around in jest beside the lake under the large tree beside it. James must be rolling in his grave to know this what had become of us all, Pettigrew dead at Hela's hand in retribution for turning on the Potter's, Remus used as a puppet and tangled in the strings so deeply that even when free he still can't see it, and then myself, barely hanging on. "You had better start shaping up Black. I will not let you cause Hela pain because you couldn't see the good things waiting for you to open your eyes and see them." Fenrir warned cutting through my memories of times past. "I will give my everything to my goddaughter, Hela knows she has be always to stand beside her no matter who else might turn against her." I snarled back without hesitation wanting to reach over and take down this person who doubted me.

"Good. Keep it that way and we wont have a problem. The pup might not choose our side and that will be the death of him, do not let it keep you down." Fenrir continued with warning even as he reached forward and opened the door leading to Remus's room causing the other younger werewolf to shoot to his feet eyes no longer a dull gold showing the human half was in control. "You.." Remus snarled in disgust and loathing shooting forward to wrap his hands around Fenrir's throat causing Fenrir to let out a loud roaring howl as he moved faster than I could blink putting Remus on his knees in almost agony as he held the stump of where his right hand had been. "I am the Alpha! You do not threaten me pup, next time it will be your throat!" Fenrir snarled as he tossed the bloody hand to the side without care even as he let his own wolf surface forward more causing his eyes to gold burnt gold.

"YOU HAVE CHAINED MY WOLF TO SERVE YOU! DUMBLEDORE WAS RIGHT YOU AND THE OTHER WEREWOLVES ARE TO NOT BE TRUSTED! AND YOU SIRIUS BLACK! HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH THEM WHEN THEY KILLED LILY AND JAMES?!" Remus screamed loudly causing me to flinch before my own rage got the better of me. "HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH A MAN THAT USED LILY AND JAMES AS BAIT AGAINST VOLDEMORT?! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR LILY AND JAMES! I LOVED THEM AS THE FAMILY THEY WERE TO ME AND DUMBLEDORE TOOK THEM FROM ME! ALL SO HE COULD USE HELA AGAINST VOLDEMORT!" I snarled loudly right back rage and hurt and so many other emotions fighting for dominance inside me as I stared into the eyes of a man I had once loved with all my heart. "You disgust me." Remus whispered brokenly and it caused the last part of me that this man owned to shatter, it had nearly destroyed me when he had left me to rot inside Azkaban without even trying to free me or believing in me as a husband should. But this was the final straw that broke me, Remus didn't want to be saved, he would rather die tangled in a old man's strings than face the truth.

"No Remus John Lupin, you disgust me. I hold nothing but loathing for who you turned out to be and I know James and Lily both wouldn't even be able to look at you without hatred and loathing, seeing as you left their babygirl to rot and be used as a pawn." I shot back voice frigid and cold even as I took delight in the flinch my words caused him. "Dumbledore will fall, already we have the bait set and moving to draw him in. So I want you to know before I kill you, that the man you gave up your friendship and true family for is going to die and everything he kept secret will be splashed everywhere for the world to see." I whispered darkly uncaring that Fenrir had moved to stand behind Remus with his claws out keeping the other down and kneeling in front of me. "NO!" Remus began only to cut off with a choking sound as I buried my own personal dagger into his chest directly into the heart that I had once thought belonged to me as mine had belonged to him.

" _ **I don't blame you Padfoot, thank you for being there for my little girl**_." The words were whispered and almost seemed to echo and yet they had the power to cause me to fall to my own knees as my eyes sought out the being in front of me with so much hope.

"James...." I chocked out tears falling down my face as my eyes fluttered closed as Lily's ghostly hands smoothed them away as she shushed me. Fenrir had left taking Remus's body with him and giving me this moment alone with the two people I loved even more than Remus, the two I saw as siblings.

" _ **Hela is safe with you beside her Sirius, promise to continue to look after our babygirl?**_ " Lily asked speaking up next with a warm gentle smile filled with love and sadness. "Of course! I am so sorry I couldn't keep you two safe that night, I am so sorry that I convinced you to make Pettigrew your Secret Keeper instead of me!" I couldn't help but shout out bowing until my forehead touched the ground in complete agony and sorrow making James huff while Lily sighed.

" ** _Get up you old dog, we aren't mad at you nor do we blame you!_** " James scolded making me chock back a bark of laughter as I struggled to my feet.

" **I gave you this chance to speak with them because you mean so much to Hela. Use this moment wisely**." Death warned before fading back into the Void of His domain while I rushed forward to engulf James and Lily into a tight hug.


	18. The Ending

The day of Dumbledore's downfall had finally arrived, Remus had been taken care of and whatever happened that day Sirius wasn't talking about and neither was Fenrir. Luna had begun to sing and twirl around the Manor in excitement as the plans were pushed further into motion, though the fact Neville just watched with fondness caused me to smile. It had been a year since Sirius had dealt with Remus, in that time we had gone through the motion of having Grindlewald leave a trail for Dumbles right to where we wanted him.

"Back to where it had all started..." I whispered with a cold smile as I took in Azkaban that was no longer held by the Ministry, turns out the deed to the island belong to the Peverell House, meaning me. " _To think I wouldn't have made it this far without_ _you_.." Tom hissed near my ear his hand resting on my waist in a almost loving gesture of possession. Tom had asked for my hand and for me to stand beside him the month before, even gifting me with Slytherin's Locket as a Courting gift, one that I accepted as long as he understood he had to share me with my other Knights. " _This moment was always going to happen, the Weasley family has been enslaved to my House to be my servants until I release them or they repay the debt they owe me, not including Bill and Charlie Weasley who had been innocent in the ordeal. Granger is Antonin's whore, what else can I ask for but Dumbledore's head on a pike?_ " I hissed back easily with a loving smile tugging up my blood red lips as Rodolphus and Rabastan moved to stand on either side with me while Oliver took the spot directly behind me along with Fenrir leaving the empty spots surrounding me for those belonging to me. "My girl, how far you have fallen." Dumbledore tried to scold the twinkle gone from his eyes as he was forced to kneel before me, Sirius having placed magic dampening cuffs on his wrists before shoving him toward me. "Says the one who doesn't hesitate to strangle others in his strings." I refuted with a sneer and roll of my eyes even as I stood back allowing Tom to be the one as promised to deal the final blow to our enemy.

"I am curious how you didn't wonder how we were able to get into Hogwarts and into the Headmasters office without anyone the wiser, than again you were aware that I was Slytherin's Heir. Hogwarts bows to no one but the Founding Four and their Heirs, meaning Hela and I along with Neville and Luna here. You have finally lost old man, your cards are tumbling down around you, but not yet will I end you for there is one more surprise we have in store for you." Tom said taking enjoyment from causing Dumbledore pain and confusion, Luna and Neville having been the ones sent to capture Dumbledore in the middle of the night in his office. "We have a guest here for you, one you should enjoy." I continued after realizing Riddle was awaiting for me to speak up causing my smile to widen. " _ **Hello brother**_." The whisper like words causing every hair to stand on end and freezing Albus in his place afraid to meet the eyes of the one before him.

"You are dead..." Albus stuttered out in complete fear uncaring as his masks fell away leaving only the true monster behind in its place. The flinch that shook his body as a light touch and a airy giggle came from directly in front of him was one I would enjoy even after his death. "You _ **would know that well brother, seeing as it was your hand and that of your lovers that killed** **me**_." Ariana Dumbledore agreed with another light airy giggle even as her eyes shone with coldness.

" _ **I**_ _**knew you hated me, hated the fact you had to take care of your broken sister, but I didn't think you would kill me to be with Grindlewald. Though it seemed you even betrayed him in the end in your domination for power you do not deserve nor hold.**_ " Ariana continued lightly ghostly hand moving to cup his face before allowing her longer nails to cut deeply into his cheek making him wince. "I am so sorry!" Albus Dumbledore shouted in complete despair, it wasn't well known but one death he regretted was that of his sister, and here she stood before him wanting her own revenge. " _ **I** **killed Gellert, Death allowed me that because Hela asked for it. He screamed for you, did you know**_?" Ariana continued an innocent smile beaming back at Albus who looked back with complete horror. " _ **You** **fought and tried so hard to become Master of Death, and yet the one you truly tried to entangle and strangle with your strings is the one who gained what you wanted most. Hela Potter is the Master of Death, the one He chose** **Himself**_." Ariana finished with her time running short and sending her brother one last look she faded back into the Void with one last airy giggle that lingered in the air.

"To think that was what it would take to break you." I said in a thoughtful tone as I took in the haggard and broken old man before me with a shrug before facing Tom who sent me a fond look before starting the ritual that would bind Dumbledore's magic, what he had done to me so now he shall face. "The mighty have fallen. You lost Albus Dumbledore and now you shall reap what you have sown for all the lives you have taken be it by your own hand or by the hand of another." Tom said seriously voice strong and steady with his magic as Death appeared behind Albus skeleton hands gripping the man's shoulder causing the human bod to shake and despair. "Our world will finally prosper and we will have unity where there had been none before, no longer will we fade into the dark and lose everything Hecate and Gaia gave us." I continued stepping beside Tom at his gesture and together after watching the light fade from Albus's eyes as his magic was sealed did we use the shadows to take him to the same cell I had been forced to rot in.

"The wards have been placed, no one will ever hear or see anything nor be able to find this place. He will rot alone only fed by a house elf who won't even step into the room until the day he dies." Rabastan offered making my smile blossom across my face, because we could have killed him and been done with it, but that would have been too good for the old man who had ruined so many lives. "I would say it was for the Greater Good as you had said to me before leaving me to waste away, but that would be a lie." I offered the broken man with a loud laugh before leaving the cell behind as Tom sealed it shut behind us as we left the island.

**Epilogue! ~~**

**Ten Years Later ~~**

"Regulus James Potter! If you do not put that knife back down right this instant!" I called out seriously causing my youngest child of four to pout even as he sat the knife back down and sent his twin sister Odette a look when she had laughed at him, my children with Tom had always been the most unruly.

"Having fun there?" Luna asked with a giggle once again appearing beside me and wrapping her arm around my waist hand caressing the bump there as she went. "I would be if you could warn your son away from my daughter, Persephone is not interested in boys as you know, or so the nine year old says." I sent back with a smothered laugh as I took in the back yard and all of my family and children that were running around.

"Neville and I would ask that you allow us to grow old together, we would always stand beside you but neither of us are meant to live forever." Luna whispered as she pulled me a bit away from our family causing me to send her a sad smile. It had been years since we dealt with Albus and the others, in that time Tom had gained control of the Ministry and the English Conclave and having placed Rodolphus as Minister while he himself became the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Rabastan and Sirius had gone into becoming Unspeakable's while Fenrir moved to take over more werewolf packs as the Alpha in England. Oliver was the one who stayed home with me to help with the children when not playing in a professional Quidditch game.

"Then so be it, go forward in this one life with my blessing little moon. Just know that no matter what no one could ever replace you in my heart, my little moon." I whispered sadly as I placed a tender kiss to her forehead before my eldest twins who had turned ten rushed toward me, their father Fenrir being most proud at their ability to shift from human to wolf with ease. " **You have come far my child. I am happy that you have found happiness and love when before it was taken from you**." Death said softly as the wind blew past me and the shadows reached for my feet in a loving gesture of solitude and comfort. "My story is just starting Death, Sirius has found happiness in another and I have my Knights and children with me. But I am immortal as our my husbands, we will see the story of this world and the others unfold before us as we continue to move forward. Thank you for giving me this." I answered the God of Death easily with warm and thankfulness before focusing back on my family as Sirius let out a bark like laugh and ran from his husband Lucius, Narcissa had been killed for having using a love potion on Lucius to get him to agree to the marriage contract and have Draco, this being found out three years before.


End file.
